lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Boboka's Son
Boboka's son is a young sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. He is the son of Boboka and a member of Bupu's herd. Appearance Boboka's son is a young sable antelope with dark-cream fur a light brown mane, brown tufted tail, creamy underbelly and muzzle. He has bright-brown eyes with grey markings beneath them. His hooves are grey, with a brown band just above them. A grey marking under his eyes leads to his muzzle. His nose is dark-pink. Personality Not much is known about Boboka's son. He is very quiet, speaking only once when asked by Kion where his mother is. He loves and follows his mother wherever she goes. If he becomes separated, he is only truly relieved when reunited with her. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Boboka's Son can be seen with his mother, Boboka, standing in a pool of water which has flooded their grazing grounds from a previous storm. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono arrive, and try to persuade them to leave with them for their safety. However, Bupu refuses, even after being warned of a second rainstorm. When Kion tempts them with the offer of more food and a safer place should they follow him, Boboka speaks with Bupu, suggesting that it might be better for the young ones. Boboka's Son gazes up hopefully towards Bupu, and he finally agrees. After some delay, they make it to the Flood Plains, where Beshte has created some Hippo Lanes for them to move across to the other side. While Ono flies away to speak to Beshte, Bunga then asks for mothers and children first, so Boboka and her son start to enter the Flood Plains. Almost immediately after their leave, Ono returns, demanding that no one be sent in. As it turns out, Beshte's Hippo Lanes are not straight and true, and animals will no doubt get lost in there. Kion takes action, and he asks Ono to help him locate the pair. Another rainstorm breaks out. Ono desperately searches for the missing sable antelopes, and manages to locate Boboka's son, who is being carried away by the water. Ono calls to Kion who arrives just in time to save Boboka's son, who is plunged underwater by the rising current. Kion dives in and pushes him back out to a safe spot on higher ground. Kion checks to see if he's okay, and Boboka's son bleats happily. When Kion asks about his mother, he tells him that she was right behind him. Before Ono can search for his mother, Kion orders him to take care of Boboka's son while he searches for Boboka. Ono does so, and calls for the youngster to follow him. Ono guides Boboka's son out of the Flood Plains just in time to see Fuli trying to move Bupu, who has chosen to sit down in protest of how his herd has been treated. When Beshte arrives with the new Hippo Lane, Ono confirms that they are indeed straight and true as they should be. Just as Fuli manages to persuade Bupu to get up and go across, Boboka returns and she is reunited with her son, telling him not to scare her like that again. The two then cross the Hippo Lane, making it safely across to the other side where they can eat again. The Savannah Summit Boboka's son is seen during Welcome to the Summit, where Beshte lifts him up after he gets stuck in some mud. The Traveling Baboon Show Boboka's Son is seen watching The Traveling Baboon Show perform. The Morning Report As Bupu speaks with the Lion Guard, Boboka's son wanders from the herd, and Nyuni informs Bupu. He thanks him, and leaves to deal with him. The Queen's Visit Boboka's son is there watching Dhahabu's Herd as they enter the Pride Lands. He even sings along to Prance With Me. Family *Boboka: Mother Songs *Prance With Me Trivia *At some times, Boboka's son's eyes are brown and without eyelashes, but at other times, his eyes are olive green with eyelashes. *He has returned for Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Antelopes Category:Male Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Minor Characters Bokoka's Son Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Young Animals